Ghardia-Schacht
Der Ghardia-Schacht ist das finale Dungeon aus der Haupthandlung von Tales of Graces f. Allgemeines Der Ghardia-Schacht ist über das Weltenauge erreichbar, welches später durch Lambdas Kokon ersetzt wird. Bei der Nutzung des Shuttles ist der Ghardia-Schacht allerdings direkt anwählbar und er kann auch nicht über Lambdas Kokon betreten werden. Er wurde von den ehemaligen Amarcianern errichtet, die auf Fodra ein Verbund von Ingenieuren waren. Ihre Werkzeuge waren dabei mitunter gigantische Bohrer und Humanoide, die auch tausend Jahre später noch zu finden sind. Der Ghardia-Schacht diente dazu, einen Teil der Lastalia von Fodra nach Ephinea zu transplantieren, um Ephinea Eleth zuzuführen. Innerhalb des Ghardia-Schachtes lauern, wie nach der Verbindung zu Lambdas Kokon zu erwarten ist, Unmengen an Nova-Monstern. Geschichte Die Helden müssen zum Ghardia-Schacht aufbrechen, als Richard und Lambda sich zu Ephineas Lastalia zurückgezogen haben und sie sie verfolgen, um sie aufzuhalten. Ansonsten droht Lambda, das Eleth von Ephinea zu absorbieren und zu "Ephinea selbst zu werden". Innerhalb des Ghardia-Schachtes werden die Helden mit Lambdas Erinnerungen konfrontiert, weil es heißt, dass das Vordringen zur Lastalia gleichbedeutend ist, in Lambda selbst einzutreten, da dieser bereits begonnen hat, sich mit der Lastalia zu vereinen. Lambdas erste Erinnerung Lambda in seinem Humanoiden-Körper spielt mit seinen Bauklötzen. Professor Cornell kommt herein. Er meint, wenn er Spaß damit hat, soll er lächeln, und zeigt ihm, wie es geht. Emeraude, mittlerweile im Rollstuhl, kommt herein. Sie meint, Cornells Methoden sind falsch, denn sie sollten Lambdas Fähigkeiten studieren und keinen Charakter formen, da ansonsten schwerwiegende ethische Probleme auftreten. Cornell fragt sie, ob es tatsächlich unethisch ist, ein Kind großzuziehen und ihm alles beizubringen. Emeraude erinnert ihn, dass das eigentliche Problem ist, dass Lambda für Forschungen zur Verfügung gestellt wurde. Cornell erhofft sich in Lambda etwas, was über einen Humanoiden heranwächst und eine neue Lebensform wird. Lambdas zweite Erinnerung Lambda befindet sich in einer Röhre und fürchtet sich sichtlich. Cornell verlangt seine Freilassung. Emeraude sagt, dass die Kreaturen, denen sie Lambdas Zellen eingepflanzt haben, böse geworden und die Welt bedrohen. Der Vorstand hat veranlasst, dass Lambda deshalb getötet wird, doch Cornell gibt Emeraude die Schuld, weil sie erst diese Experimente an ihm durchgeführt hat. Außerdem will der Vorstand Cornell in Haft nehmen lassen, weil er sich den direkten Befehlen des Vorstands widersetzt hat. Emeraude gibt ihm die Schuld, weil er angeblich vorhatte, Lambda zu einer neuen Lastalia zu formen. Als Cornell gefangen genommen wird, fleht er Emeraude an, Lambda nicht zu vernichten. Emeraude bezeichnet Lambda als ein paar Daten, die in einer Röhre schwimmen. Sie aktiviert den Vernichtungsprozess für Lambda: Lambda verlässt seinen humanoiden Körper und bleibt in der Röhre, womit Emeraude zufrieden zu sein scheint. Lambdas dritte Erinnerung Am Shuttle-Hangar: Lambda hat einige Soldaten getötet und hämmert auf die Konsolen ein. Cornell kommt herbeigeeilt. Er verspricht ihm, dass er ihn beschützen wird und bittet ihn um eine weitere Chance. Emeraude taucht auf. Humanoide, die Emeraude zu Kampf-Humanoiden umgewandelt hat, schießen auf Cornell. Dieser scheint über die Humanoiden überrascht, gar entsetzt zu sein. Cornell und Lambda flüchten in das Shuttle, doch dabei wird Cornell erschossen. Es gelingt ihm noch, das Shuttle zu starten, sodass Lambda es bis nach Ephinea schafft. Er sagt Lambda, dass er Ephineas Lastalia finden soll. Er soll weiterleben. Das Shuttle landet und geht in Flammen auf. Lambda entkommt in einem angeschlagenen Körper, den er daraufhin verlässt. Lambdas vierte Erinnerung Lambda, nun in seiner ursprünglichen Gestalt, wird von Menschen angegriffen, die ihn nicht in ihr Dorf lassen wollen. Sophie erscheint plötzlich. Lambda scheint sie wieder zu erkennen, obgleich dies Protos Heis' erste Ankunft auf Ephinea ist, was darauf schließen lässt, dass Lambda sie bereits gesehen hat, als sie noch keine Kampf-Humanoide war. Sophie und Lambda kämpfen gegeneinander und verletzen sich gegenseitig so schwer, dass sie beide ruhen müssen. Lambda fragte Sophie vorher, ob sie ihn so sehr hasst. Sprung zur Kindheit aus Tales of Graces f, als alle schwer verletzt in den Katakomben liegen. Richard erwacht. Er wurde vergiftet und droht zu sterben, sagt aber, dass er nicht sterben will, woraufhin Lambda ihn bittet, weiterzuleben. Lambda erwählt Richard als seinen Träger, um ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Nach diversen Mittelbossgegnern und Rätseln, erreichen die Helden dann die Lastalia, wo sie sich Richard und Lambda stellen müssen. Letztendlich gelingt es Asbel Lhant, Lambda davon zu überzeugen, die Welt mit eigenen Augen sehen zu wollen, und er bietet Lambda einen Platz in seinem Bewusstsein an, um eine Weile ruhen zu können und ihm danach die Welt zu zeigen. Sowohl Richard als auch Lambda kommen so unverletzt aus der Situation. Wissenswertes *Es können Golems angetroffen werden, die mittels der Arithmos-Kerne erweckt werden können, um sie zu bekämpfen und starke Waffen für die einzelnen Helden zu erhalten. Diese Golems sind nach vorangegangenen Spielen benannt, nämlich: Abysseon, Symphonion, Destinion, Rebirtheon, Vespereon und Phantasion. Ortsliste Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Graces f Kategorie:Ephinea